


Camp Camp finale 2

by Mediumchick



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Hi the finale for season 2 killed me :), I love Camp Camp too much hELP, I was very tired when I wrote this so forgive the shitty ending, NO SHIPPING CONTENT HERE, NOT MAXVID YA NASTIES, Swearing, This is just some good ol' Dadvid content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: He sat down next to Max, who busied himself sipping at his drink."So, Max..." David cleared his throat. "How are you?"Max cringed. 'Oh god, he's really making small talk.' He stayed silent.David had a sad looking smile on, he raised his hand and ruffled Max's hair.For once, Max didn't tell him to stop.---A fic set after the events of the season 2 finale





	Camp Camp finale 2

Blinking slowly, Max awoke in his tent. It was dark, and the quiet sound of chirping crickets and snoring of other campers instantly irked him.

 

The loud snoring came from Nikki, who snuck into Neil's bed for 'sibling bonding'. Neil looked stressed even in sleep as Nikki clung to him. The bed was far too small for both of them.

 

Max sighed, if Nikki is in here, then what happened wasn't a dream. Parent's day happened, Cameron Campbell got taken away. The most embarrassing of all, however...

 

'I cried.' Max thought. 'I cried and they saw it.'

 

He quickly put his hoodie on and crept out of the tent. Strolling through the empty camp, he glanced at all the tents he passed.

 

The light was on in Preston and Dolph's tent. He could tell that Dolph was painting Preston again.

 

The next tent had a hole in it. It was Nurf's tent. He remembered it happened on the first day, he stabbed his knife through the fabric when he was told he had to have the tent alone because of his behavioural issues. 

 

Glancing at Space-kid's tent, he could hear light whispers coming through. Harrison was telling another story. Space-kid's giggles were surprisingly quiet.

 

He froze when someone bolted out of the tent in front of him. He hid behind a tree, watching.

 

"Nerris, what's up? Like, it's so late." Errid's sleepy voice trailed out of the tent.

 

"I feel a level 5 monster nearby. I must cast a magic spell to protect us while we sleep!" Despite her words, Nerris was practically asleep while on her feet.

 

Errid grumbled and walked out, grabbing Nerris's hand, dragging her back inside. "You did that already, before we went to bed, remember? Let's go to sleep."

 

Once he knew they were back asleep, he sneaked past Nikki's tent where a certain deadly platypus sleeps.

 

Before he knew it, he arrived at the councillor's cabin door. He held his breath, as if letting out a breath would wake the people inside.

 

He stood there, thinking. He remembered when he was little, waking from a nightmare. He knocked on his parent's door, waiting for the door to open. Waiting for them to look at him.

 

He waited by that door for hours. It wasn't until that morning when they walked through the front door he realised they weren't even home.

 

His fist, which he unconsciously raised, lowered back down. Knocking at ungodly hours in the night, why even bother? He'd just get yelled at.

 

Before he could leave, the door opened.

 

"Max? What are you doing here?" 

 

He looked up to see Gwen, a worried look on her face. He could see the tv in the cabin playing trash tv shows.

 

"I thought I saw you through the window. You scared me, kid. I thought you were a monster or something."

 

He looked up at her, just staring. 

 

Her eyes softened. "Hey, you wanna come in? You seem shaken up."

 

'Am I?' He thought. He glanced down at his shoes, avoiding Gwen's gaze.

 

She stepped forward, placing her hand on his back. "Come on, Max. I'll fix you some coffee."

 

Coffee sounded great to him right now.

 

He walked in and Gwen directed him to the couch. As she went to prepare coffee, he heard another door open.

 

"Gwen, I'm down with the shower. Are you making drinks?" David waltzed in, his hair damp and a towel around his shoulders. He stopped when he saw Max.

 

He seemed speechless. Gwen walked up and placed the mug of coffee in Max's hands. She gave David a look before walking back into the kitchen. "Tea or coffee, David?"

 

David looked back and forth at Max and Gwen. He sighed, a small smile on his face. "Tea please."

 

He sat down next to Max, who busied himself sipping at his drink.

 

"So, Max..." David cleared his throat. "How are you?"

 

Max cringed. 'Oh god, he's really making small talk.' He stayed silent.

 

David had a sad looking smile on, he raised his hand and ruffled Max's hair.

 

For once, Max didn't tell him to stop.

 

Gwen walked into the room, towel in hand. "I'm gonna have a shower, you guys gonna be ok?" She placed David's tea on the table.

 

"We'll be a-ok! Right, Max?" David stop ruffling his hair, but kept his hand placed on his head.

 

Max kept his gaze on the ground. He nodded.

 

Gwen chuckled. "I'll be back in a bit, trouble makers."

 

Once she left, the atmosphere changed. Max fidgeted. 'Is he mad? Does he want me to leave?' Max then sighed. 'Why did I even come here?'

 

David's hand lifted from Max's head (Max didn't realise he still had it there) and shifted in his seat to face him.

 

"Max, is everything ok?" David's words were sincere.

 

Max blinked. He stared at David, he felt choked up.

 

"I don't...know." Max's voice cracked. 

 

The tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. David flinched when he saw them.

 

"I was fine, you know?" Max curled up, wrapping his arms around himself. "I was fine without my parents. I was fine without friends. I was fine to live my life with nobody caring about me."

 

David opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. 

 

"When I was dropped off here, I figured it'd be the same. I thought this would be a happy camp where everyone got along without me. Like school, without the bullying."

 

David's hands squeezed into fists at that line. His tea was getting cold, yet he prioritised Max first. It made Max even more upset.

 

"I ended up here, in a camp where everyone was fucked up one way or another. I didn't give a shit about them. But you..." Max sniffled. "You seemed flawless."

 

David's eyes widened. 

 

"You smiled all the time, even when you were breaking down. It pissed me off. Why did you always run ahead, facing everything with a smile? Why did you face ME with a smile?!"

 

The tears were dripping down his face at this point. David's face was unreadable.

 

"Why did you treat me like an actual human being...instead of..."

 

'Instead of taking it out on me.' He finished the sentence in his head.

 

"And the others? They're as fucked up as me! Shit, some of them are even worse than me! And yet, they smile and talk to me like I fucking matter, like they enjoy being with me!"

 

He wiped his tears but they kept coming. 

 

"I originally hung out with Neil and Nikki so we could plot together to escape...but we haven't done that in weeks." He hiccuped. "We just go on dumb adventures, laughing and...caring."

 

He glared at David. "You bastard...you made me care! I was fine with being unloved and not loving but you made me care about everyone!"

 

Max panted heavily, tears streaming down his face even harder.

 

"You made me care about everyone...you made me care about ME. I hate it."

 

It was silent after that, the only sound was Max's sniffles.

 

"Max? Would you like a hug?" David murmured.

 

Max sobbed. "You think I'm gonna answer that? Fucking idiot."

 

David huffed out a laugh. "Let me rephrase that. Would you punch me if I hugged you?"

 

Max looked at David through tears. "...No?"

 

David leaned forward and pulled Max into his arms. "It's ok, Max. It's ok."

 

Max froze, unsure of what to do. He placed his hand on David's sleeve. When he properly saw the pattern, he laughed.

 

"Why are you laughing?" David asked.

 

"Of course you're wearing matching checkered pajamas. Of fucking course." Max laughed a little more, clutching onto his sleeve a bit tighter.

 

David spluttered. "What's wrong with that?!"

 

Max laughed even harder. After a few minutes, he calmed down. He didn't mean for his next thoughts to slip out.

 

"Why couldn't my parents be like this?" He sighed. "Shit, it would've been better if YOU were my dad."

 

It was quiet, Max not realising what happened. David was frozen.

 

"Max...did you, um...mean that?" 

 

David pulled back a little, smiling when he sees Max fast asleep.

 

He stands up, carrying Max into his bedroom. He slowly places Max on the bed, tucking him in and patting him on the head. After wiping Max's tears away, he turns and leaves.

 

He goes and almost runs into Gwen. She has a worn down smile on her face. "He seems better now." Her smile widens. "Must be because he has a new dad."

 

David blushes, embarrassment catching up to him. "He was sleepy, Gwen."

 

"Children get honest when they're sleepy."

 

He sighs, walking towards the couch. "Goodnight, Gwen."

 

She chuckles. "Goodnight, David."

 

~

 

"Wakey-Wakey, Max~!"

 

Max groans, stretching while getting up. He winces when he feels how sore his eyes are. 

 

He hears a chuckle, he opens one eye and glares at David. "Of course you're smiling in the morning. Of course you're a morning person. Of fucking course."

 

David pokes Max's cheek. "Watch your language! I let you off last night, but I won't let you off again!"

 

Max hits David's hand away. David grins.

 

"Seems like you're better." David's eyes soften. "I'm relieved."

 

Max blushes. "Last night didn't happen."

 

David walks out, laughing. "I know." He then gestures for Max to follow. "Let's go to the food hall. Everyone's waiting for you!"

 

Max sighs, hopping out of bed and following.

 

'If David can face everything with a smile, then so can I.'

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI THAT FINALE REALLY MADE ME FEEL SOME SAD FEELS
> 
> THANKS ROOSTERTEETH. I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU TO MAKE ME CRY.
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely love Camp Camp's story, animation and characters. Seriously, they are so amazing. David and Max's character development this season was so good omggg
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, I am very tired. Sadly, my writing skills have gone on lunch break and refuse to come back and I still don't understand the layout of this website so I hope you enjoy it regardless;;
> 
>  
> 
> CAMPE DIEM!!! ^^


End file.
